Aquellas cien memorias nuestras
by HanaiKira
Summary: Bienhechores o antagonistas, todos sufrieron y rieron en esta obra teatral conformada por los lazos de la vida. / 100 Themes Challenge. Drabbles. / 01 – Introducción.


**Aquellas cien memorias nuestras**

**≈ Advertencias:** Arco del futuro.

**≈ Personajes/Género: **Reborn/TYL!Tsuna. No Yaoi. ¿Family?

**≈ Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano. Yo simplemente escribo por amor (y/o perversión) hacia los personajes.

* * *

**01 – Introducción**

Un par de pies infantiles andaban por todo lo largo de la habitación del Décimo Vongola. Hacía tiempo que nadie entraba allí, ya que los miembros de la famiglia pensaban que profanaban el único recuerdo tangible que tenían de Tsunayoshi Sawada. Puesto que el _incidente _con el jefe acababa de suceder hace dos semanas, el cuarto quedó tal cual la última vez que el mafioso lo pisó por última vez, y esto no significaba buenas noticias; habían pasado diez años desde que conoció al Arcobaleno del Sol, y Sawada tuvo que ir aprendiendo –gracias a los métodos espartanos de su tutor– que en el mundo de la mafia la apariencia personal lo era todo: como te veían era como te trataban. Vestir formal era de todos los días, pronto la seriedad suplantó a la usual torpeza que caracterizaba a su alumno en la adolescencia. Aún así, en el interior el capo Vongola seguía siendo el _Tsuna-Inútil _que sólo su gente más allegada conocía. Y, por supuesto, su propia habitación, la cual parecía un campo de guerra medieval; eso, o una estampida de toros furiosos arrasó con ella.

El tutor de preferencia Vongola no tenía por qué encontrarse en aquel lugar, cualquiera diría que es simple curiosidad, la verdad –que ni siquiera la aceptaría para él mismo– era que el infante extrañaba al castaño, de una u otra manera quería revivir sus recuerdos de las buenas épocas maestro-alumno vividas. Nostalgia le embargó al ver pertenencias que le recordaban al tiempo vivido en Namimori con Nana, Lambo, Fuuta, Bianchi… todo era tal cual lo recordaba.

—¡Puaj! Tan… asqueroso como siempre. —Se dijo a sí mismo, tomando uno de los calcetines sucios que Tsuna había dejado sin par en el suelo, junto a varias prendas más, también ya usadas.

Pero la repugnancia causada por la poca organización del japonés fue olvidada por completo, siendo la atención de Reborn absorbida por cierto objeto cuadriforme, acomodado –al parecer, de mala manera– encima de un estante. Soltando la ropa en el acto, se acercó al mueble para tocar con sus cortos dedos la superficie, sonriendo. No era una sonrisa cínica, irónica o mordaz, era una sonrisa _sincera_.

. . .

—_¿Qué… qué es esto?_

_Tsuna miró desde todos los ángulos el objeto de exteriores amarillos que el bebé poseía entre sus diminutas manos._

—_Un libro, ¿los has visto alguna vez? —Contestó golpeando la cabeza del futuro jefe de la mafia con Leon, transformado ahora en bate de béisbol._

_Sawada bufó._

—_Claro que sé lo que es un libro, Reborn. —Replicó con cierto tono de fastidio en su voz, sobando la parte afectada. Intentó leer el mensaje adjunto a la tapa; no eran ni kanjis ni hiraganas, eran letras romantizadas. ¿Talvez español o inglés? —¿De qué es? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué me lo has traído a mí?_

—_Es lo que vas a estudiar a partir de hoy, Tsuna-Inútil. —Con una sola de sus manos de infante tomó el libro y lo extendió hasta el alcance del japonés. —Te daré una pista. Viene del latín; vulgar para ser precisos._

_El castaño tomó aquel objeto al cual no se encontraba acostumbrado –en sí, no estaba muy familiarizado con ninguno de su "especie"–, lo observó con ojo analítico pero sin abrirlo para conocer su contenido._

—_E-eh… —Titubeó. Mala elección, ya que se ganó otro maltrato por parte del italiano. Éste, tomando su vacilación como un "Por favor, Reborn, dame una de las grandiosas y asombrosas pistas llenas de tu sabiduría" prosiguió con el juego._

—_Es una de las lenguas más habladas en la mafia._

_Un chirrido estalló en la mente de Tsuna a modo de alarma. Eso ya le empezaba a sonar mal. A pesar de tantas veces que le había dicho que no quería involucrarse ni él ni sus amigos en la mafia, su tutor se hacía de oídos sordos ya que más los llevaba por ese oscuro sendero basado en violentas peleas y brutales entrenamientos. Contestó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, haciendo como si la Virgen le hablara, evitando la penetrante mirada que le acechaba._

—_¿R-ruso?_

—_Error. —Reborn tomó el brazo de Tsuna con gracia, torciéndolo en una dolorosa llave karateka. —¿Te rindes?_

—_¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡No es necesario ser tan rudo! —Lloriqueaba el chico mientras intentaba zafarse del Arcobaleno, que parecía disfrutar verlo sufrir, a la vez que gritaba "No seas nena, Tsuna, deja de llorar como niña" —¡Duele, detente ya! ¡Reborn! ¡Reboooorn!_

_. . ._

—¡Reborn!

Fue la voz del actual Guardián de la Tormenta lo que le sacó de sus pensamientos, quien se encontraba a su espalda, intentando regular su respiración por la agitación causada al cruzar corriendo varios pasillos, buscando cierto _hitman_.

—¿Sucede algo, Gokudera? —Acotó fríamente el asesino a sueldo, yendo al centro del asunto para no alargarlo de más.

Hayato suspiró quedamente. Sabía que desde que _aquello _sucedió, Reborn no era el de siempre. No, más bien, nadie era igual a antes de la partida del Décimo, inclusive él. Extendió varias carpetas con documentos en dirección de Reborn, pero el no ver respuesta le dio a entender que éste sólo buscaba una respuesta directa suya, nada más.

—Base Vongola de Roma, nos han vuelto a atacar. Tenemos que ir a ver los daños, ya he preparado el transporte. —Alegó aún sin concebir los hechos. Millefiore se estaba tomando muy enserio eso de eliminarlos.

Debajo de la sombra producida por el ala de la fedora, el semblante del temido mafioso tembló combinando frustración y un fondo de duda. Torció la boca, soltando un sonoro _"Tsk"_ con la lengua, mientras se decidía por dar media vuelta, avanzando unos cuantos pasos sin cruzar mirada con el peliplateado, deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

—Vamos. La limpieza puede esperar.

La autoproclamada Mano Derecha del Décimo Vongola salió apresuradamente, reparando melancólicamente en que esa había sido la habitación del que fue su amigo, su único y mejor amigo; el Arcobaleno del Sol siguió al italiano con paso lento, pero regresó en cuanto el primero le perdió el rastro. Observó una vez más el desordenado cuarto y devolvió el libro que aún tenía en su pequeña mano, un libro de pastas amarillas que su alumno había conservado con él hasta el día en el cual ya no se encontraría entre ellos.

_Italiano per principianti_

_Introduzione_

* * *

¿Qué opinan del primer escrito (ya que no sé realmente si entra dentro de drabble o de one-shot)? Pues sí, algo soso, pero intenté hacerlo algo… general, ya que es la introducción.

Bueno, Challenge Acepted. Como ven, estoy dispuesta a hacer cien drabbles distintos e inconexos sobre KHR, de menos de 1200 palabras. Ya que cien no es un número chico me doy abasto para mucho: crack, humor, gore, romance… Con este desafío también intentaré escribir sobre los personajes olvidados por el fandom (Ginger Bread, ¡voy por ti!). Mis tiempos para subir variarán mucho, dependiendo de la inspiración y disponibilidad que tenga, ya que todos los drabbles los escribo sobre la marcha, es decir, escribo un drabble y lo subo directamente, para después escribir el siguiente. Y ya que estamos en esto, ¿por qué no reviews? Con ello ayudan a que esta pequeña fan escriba con muchísima más motivación :D

Próximo drabble: 02 – Complicado.


End file.
